


Enchanted sex toy one shots

by Aronime



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, One Shot Collection, Revenge, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronime/pseuds/Aronime
Summary: Basically just gonna be a collection of one shots in my Enchanted/Magic sex toy AU
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr./Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Jaime Reyes
Kudos: 17





	Enchanted sex toy one shots

Bart became frustrated with the hexed cock ring he slipped on Jaime not deterring the other boy So he asked Zachary Zatara if he could borrow his magic dildo but when Zachary asked Bart who the intended target was the speedster couldn't stop blushing and just squeaked out "the hot one who speaks Spanish".

Later that night after some preping Bart took one last look at the Golden dildo before slowly lowering himself on it and as he bottomed out Bart smirked as he heard someone loudly moaning in Spanish.  
After almost an hour and three orgasms Bart had become super frustrated that the magical dildo hasn't indicated that Jaime has even cum once yet.

Taking matters into his own hands Bart muttered out the incantation for Jaime's hexed cock ring in hopes to get the Latino to cum.

As soon as the words left his lips Bart was shocked to start hearing a second voice moaning in Spanish along with the one he at first believed was Jaime.

The speedster was brought back reality when his hole became more occupied with a phantom cock sliding beside the dildo.

Knowing what he had to do Bart slid on a pair of his track pants, leaving the dildo in to scared to remove it and started making his way to Jaime's room to finally end his problem.

As he made his way down the hall the phantom cock started thrusting faster which caused Bart to stumble.

But before he was about to fall Bart was caught by a strong pair of arms. As he looked up Bart was surprised to see Ed who was looking flushed head to toe and wearing a tight pair of briefs.

After what seemed like a lifetime the two young heroes separated. This is When Bart noticed Ed was huffing just as much as he was this also caused Bart to notice that the head of Ed's cock was poking above the waist band of his briefs.

When Ed followed Bart's eyes he began to frantically apologized while trying to cover his shame.  
During Ed's apology Bart once again felt the Phantom cock moving again causing him to fall on his backside Letting out a long drawn out moan.

Seconds after Bart snapped his head up expecting Ed to be discussed but was shocked to see Ed scream out in Spanish as a jet of cum started to cover his chest.  
As soon as they both caught their breath Bart noticed the magic dildo currently inside him was now humming letting him know that the "intended" target just came.


End file.
